La Dance des Eléments
by Lascka
Summary: Le Ciel peut-être sublime, ou mortel. Attention à ceux qui s'y frottent.
1. Une Belle Journée

Hello~o ! ! !

Et oui ! Encore une autre fic… ^^'

Ce n'est toujours pas ce que vous attendez, hein ? Mais rassurez-vous ! Cette histoire est assez courte, et ne fera pas plus de trois ou quatre chapitres.

Je crois…

…

XD Enfin, j'espère ! Mais avec mon imagination, je ne peux rien promettre ! X3

Et comme d'habitude, quelques informations de base !

**Résumé** : Le Ciel peut-être sublime, ou mortel. Attention à ceux qui s'y frottent.

**Couple** : All27 implicite.

**Genre** : Humour, amitié

**Classement** : Pour jeune public.

**Avertissement** : Un peu de sang, mais rien de trop graphique. ^^

**Crédit** : Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn! appartient à la mangaka Amano-sensei, mais le scénario de cette histoire est tout à moi ! ^^

Et enfin, comme toujours…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 01 : Une Belle Journée.<strong>

Tout commence toujours normalement. Le ciel était bleu et clair, majestueux dans sa transparence. Quelques nuages par-ci par-là permettaient aux plus jeunes de s'amuser en essayant de deviner leurs formes. C'était une belle journée de début d'été en Italie, vraiment une belle journée.

* * *

><p>S'en était presque honteux de devoir s'enfermer pour travailler. Mais comme on dit, le devoir passe avant le plaisir. C'est donc avec un sourire professionnel mais néanmoins sincère que Tsunayoshi Sawada, homme d'affaire important et très influent le jour, boss de mafia encore plus puissant la nuit, se leva en même temps que son interlocuteur pour lui serrer la main, finalisant un accord entre les deux familles. C'était un traité qui lui portait à cœur, car ça concernait les drogues et leur distribution. Bien qu'il su impossible de détruire un tel fléau, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour le réguler.<p>

Il lâcha un soupir qui retentit dans l'ascenseur qui descendait doucement les étages, les amenant au rez-de-chaussée, où attendait une voiture. Ses deux compagnons lui décochèrent aussitôt un regard compatissant et inquiet.

- Vous allez bien, Juudaime ?

- Hm hm… Fit-il doucement, sans rouvrir ses yeux. Il mit une main sur son épaule et se la massa, laissant passer un soupir d'aise en sentant ses muscles se détendre un peu. Il reprit en soufflant :

- Seulement des courbatures dans le dos. Ces sièges n'étaient pas confortables.

La personne à sa droite hocha vigoureusement la tête alors que celle à sa gauche souriait et rigolait :

- Ahah ! C'est vrai que par rapport à ceux auxquels nous sommes habitués, ils ne sont pas de première qualité ! Tu devrais peut-être pensé à acheter cet immeuble pour le rénover, hein, Tsuna ?

Ledit Tsuna secoua la tête à cette idée avec un petit sourire alors que son bras-droit grognait de la stupidité de l'abruti de baseballeur avant de prendre la parole sèchement.

- Crétin ! C'est un immeuble qui est consacré aux négociations dans un environnement neutre ! Aucune famille de Mafia n'est autorisée à l'acquérir !

- Même Tsuna ? S'esclaffa Yamamoto, conscient du pouvoir des Vongola.

- Et bien, hésita Gokudera… Je suis sûr que si Juudaime voulait, il pourrait le faire, mais…

Tsuna secoua de nouveau la tête. Il savait que la réponse de Gokudera venait de la confiance aveugle qu'il lui portait, mais ils savaient tout les deux les conséquences d'une action aussi stupide. Il prit la parole avec le ton qu'il utilisait pour raisonner Lambo.

- Acheter cet immeuble, Yamamoto, se serait réclamer cet endroit comme étant sous la protection des Vongola, et donc, se serait agrandir notre territoire. Mais ça priverait alors la mafia d'un endroit pour les négociations.

Il soupira et prit une expression ennuyé. Il continua en murmurant :

- Et connaissant certaines familles, elles seraient plus que ravie d'avoir cette excuse pour éviter les négociations.

À ce moment là, Tsuna tourna juste là tête vers son ami aux cheveux noir, et il eu un sourire complice.

- Mais je suis sûr que tu sais déjà tout ça, n'est-ce pas, Yamamoto ?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un "ding" discret alors que le Gardien de la Pluie mettait ses mains derrière sa tête, essayant vainement de se rendre innocent.

- Ahah~ ! Comment tu le sais ?

Tsuna éclata de rire alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur et que Gokudera incendiait Yamamoto pour les embêter sur des choses encore plus stupide que lui ! Tsuna vit avec plaisir la limousine qui l'attendait au bout de l'allée couverte d'un tapis rouge. Il salua d'un signe de la tête le réceptionniste qui s'inclina. Il ralentit avant de sortir, et laissa ses deux gardes du corps passer devant lui, pour qu'ils s'assurent, comme toujours, que la voie était libre avant que le célèbre boss de mafia ne sortent à l'air libre.

Et comme toujours, il eu un pincement au cœur en voyant ses deux amis, ses meilleurs amis depuis bientôt dix ans aller au devant du danger pour lui. Son visage se crispa et son sourire devint forcé, mais c'était tellement léger que seul des personnes qui le connaissaient très bien auraient pu voir la différence. Mais même sans se retourner, les deux Gardiens étaient au courant de l'agitation de leur ami et boss. Ils savaient qu'il avait horreur de les envoyer se battre alors qu'il restait à l'abri dans le fort que constituait le manoir Vongola.

C'est pour ça que Yamamoto frôla l'épaule de son boss avant de passer devant lui, et c'est pour ça que Gokudera ne tarda pas à lui donner le feu vert, après une inspection rapide mais minutieuse des alentours. Tsuna prit une grande inspiration et son visage devint neutre. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu de menaces proférées, il savait que ce genre de négociation apportait toujours des problèmes. La drogue était après tout un sujet sensible.

Les deux portes vitrées et blindées s'ouvrirent automatiquement devant lui, il marcha d'un pas énergique vers la voiture. Le chauffeur était déjà sortit, et tenait la porte arrière ouverte en s'inclinant profondément, les attendant patiemment. Gokudera était à sa droite immédiate, un peu à l'avant. Yamamoto était à sa gauche, un peu en arrière. Il retint un sourire. Il était vraiment bien protégé.

La vie était étrange. Parois amusante, souvent injuste, rarement prévisible. C'est pour ça que ça n'aurait pas dû être une surprise.

Pourtant, Tsuna sentit son sang se glacer alors que son Hyper Intuition se mettait à rugir dans ses oreilles. Instinctivement, il prit les bras de ses amis, et les amena à terre avec lui. Dans la même seconde, une balle siffla à l'endroit ou se trouvait précédemment sa tête, et alla se loger dans la vitre blindé qui venait à peine de se refermer.

Tout fut tellement silencieux que personne ne remarqua rien, mit à part le personnel de l'hôtel, qui eux aussi appartenait à la mafia. Yamamoto prit son arme en main et se mit en garde alors que Gokudera activait son système C.A.I. Ce fut en entendant la vitrine d'un magasin près d'eux exploser sous l'impact d'une autre balle que les passants commencèrent à saisir ce qui se passait.

L'enfer descendit sur terre. Une femme se mit à hurler alors que plusieurs sniper, trop éloignés pour être visible à l'œil nu ouvraient le feu. Gokudera arrêta les balles grâce à aux bords squelettiques de ses boucliers tendit que Yamamoto les déviait grâce à son katana et ses réflexes. Tsuna, en Hyper mode attendait patiemment la moindre accalmie pour se précipiter avec ses amis à l'abri dans la voiture. La porte était toujours tenu ouverte par le chauffeur, qui avait eu l'intelligence de se mettre à couvert et de sortir son arme.

Tsuna sentit une ouverture. Elle ne durerait qu'une seconde, pas plus, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester à découvert. Tenant toujours un bras de chacun de ses amis, il les emmena de force dans la voiture grâce à un puissant bond.

Alors que Yamamoto montait le premier, Gokudera les couvrant comme il le pouvait grâce à ses boucliers, Tsuna sentit une langue de feu fuser dans sa cuisse droite, mais il serra les dents et sauta dans la voiture. Gokudera suivit immédiatement et hurla au chauffeur de mettre les gaz.

Sans prendre le soin de s'attacher, ils s'accroupirent tous sur le sol en moquette épaisse de la limousine et attendirent d'être sortit de la zone de danger. Chacun des gardiens se tenait un peu au dessus de Tsuna, toujours dans l'idée de le protéger.

* * *

><p>Quand enfin la voiture arrêta de tourner dans tous les sens, ils se détendirent et jetèrent un coup d'œil dehors. Ils étaient sur le périphérique de la ville, à l'abri désormais de ceux qui voulaient les tuer. Le silence dura encore quelques secondes dans la voiture où la tension était palpable avant que Yamamoto n'y tienne plus et n'éclate de rire.<p>

- Wouah ! C'était chaud ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire insouciant.

Il semblait vraiment excité d'être passé très près de la mort. Tsuna se détendit et s'autorisa un sourire. Gokudera jura entre ses dents contre l'imbécilité des sportifs.

- Appelle plutôt le quartier général pour leur signaler cette attaque. On doit savoir si ce n'était que le Juudaime qui était visé ou si l'autre boss à eu aussi droit à cette attaque.

- Et s'il ne l'a pas encore eu, le prévenir du danger potentiel ! Je suis dessus, fit joyeusement le Gardien de la Pluie.

Gokudera secoua la tête avec désespoir alors que Tsuna s'empêchait de rire. Le Gardiens dirigea ensuite son attention sur son boss qui était toujours à terre. Il se rapprocha pour le relever et l'aider à s'assoir.

- Vous allez bien Juudaime ?

Tsuna lui offrit un sourire rassurant et prit la main offerte. Gokudera le tira tant bien que mal avec l'espace que leur permettait la voiture. Mais à peine eut-il prit appuie sur ses pieds qu'il cria sous la soudaine douleur qui l'envahit et s'écroula sur Gokudera. Ce dernier tomba en arrière sur la banquette qui tournait le dos au chauffeur. Yamamoto interrompit sa conversation et Gokudera commença à paniquer.

- Juudaime ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tsuna grinça des dents, tentant vainement de juguler la douleur lancinante qui venait de se réveiller, l'adrénaline disparaissant, et pulsait maintenant dans toute sa jambe. Il n'avait pas dû s'en sortir indemne, finalement.

- Gokudera.

Le bras-droit releva vivement la tête vers la voix trop sérieuse qui venait de parler. Il tomba sur un visage tout aussi grave mais dont la légère pâleur ne disait rien de bon. Ignorant les appels insistants de son interlocuteur au téléphone, Yamamoto désigna du menton la jambe blessé de Tsuna. Gokudera suivit des yeux ce que voulait lui montrait son collègue pour finir par blêmir à son tour et pousser un juron sonore.

La cape de Tsuna ne cachait pas le trou que portait le pantalon, et malgré sa couleur noir, il était facile de voir le sang, poisseux, qui avait collé toute la partie inférieure du pantalon contre la jambe, et souillé la moquette depuis la blessure dans la cuisse.

Gokudera agit immédiatement. Il installa le plus délicatement possible son boss sur la banquette tout en ordonnant au chauffeur d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Yamamoto profita de son coup de téléphone pour prévenir le QG que le Decimo était blessé et aurait besoin d'une attention médicale. Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et se précipita au côté de son ami. Gokudera avait déjà déchiré une partie de sa chemise pour faire un garrot de fortune.

- Comment ça se présente ? Demanda fébrilement Yamamoto.

Gokudera ne répondit pas. Il s'assura que le garrot était bien fait et faisait effet. Mais s'il devait ralentir le flot de sang, il ne devait pas le couper complètement, ou alors le remède pouvait s'avérer pire que le mal. Et Gokudera ne voulait pas que son boss ne perde sa jambe. Après réflexion, il jugea bon de déchirer une autre partie de sa chemise pour bander étroitement la blessure. Après être sûr de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus, il maudit son impuissance et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il répondit alors à la question inquiète de son compagnon dans un murmure rauque :

- Je ne sais pas. La balle n'a pas touché l'aine, ou le flot serait bien plus important. Il n'y a pas de trou de sortie, donc la balle est toujours dans la jambe. On ne peut pas suturer la plaie à cause de ça. Quand à l'os, je ne pense pas qu'il soit touché, mais je ne peux pas en être sûr. Il faut rentrer au plus vite au QG, ou…

La gorge de Gokudera se serra d'elle-même à la pensée funeste. L'idée de perdre le Juudaime était insupportable. Ses poings se serrèrent sur ses genoux et il ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour rayer cette idée de son esprit.

Un bruit de froissement et une douce main sur son avant-bras. Il sursauta presque et rencontra le regard tranquille de son boss, confiant. Et si le sourire était douloureux, il n'était pas forcé.

- Ça va aller, les gars. Merci pour les premiers soins Gokudera-kun, ce n'était pas douloureux.

- Juudaime…

Un silence tendu s'installa, et jamais le chemin du retour ne paru si long aux trois mafiosi, malgré la vitesse peu réglementaire qu'avait leur véhicule.

Allongé sur la banquette, Tsuna grinçait des dents à chaque choc qui résonnait affreusement dans son corps. Il commençait à transpirer, tant à cause de la douleur qu'à cause de la fièvre qu'il développait rapidement. Il avait malgré tout une belle vue sur l'extérieur, et alors qu'il voyait défiler le sommet des arbres, il fixait le lent mouvement des quelques nuages qu'il y avait dans le ciel orangé du couché de soleil. Et il ne pu s'empêcher de penser avec détachement :

_Aah… Et il faisait si beau aujourd'hui…_

* * *

><p>X3<p>

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère que vous aimez ! ^^

À bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Une Nuit Etoilée

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire ! En espérant que vous allez aimer ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 02 : Une Nuit Étoilée.<strong>

La nuit avait finit par tomber, rafraichissant l'atmosphère. Les étoiles scintillaient joyeusement dans le ciel d'encre, et le monde n'était baigné que par la douce lumière d'un quart de lune montante particulièrement rayonnant. La nuit avait toujours une dimension étrange, le silence qu'elle apportait était à la fois réconfortant et effrayant. Chaque bruit, chaque mouvement prenait une autre importance. C'était comme si on se tenait sur un filin d'une finesse inégalé, équilibriste amateur jouant entre vie et mort.

* * *

><p>Le silence aussi était d'ordre dans le manoir Vongola. Dans un couloir particulier se tenait quelques mafieux dont l'anxiété rongeait peu à peu leur patience. Un était assit sur un banc, le menton sur ses deux mains jointe dans une prière muette, aussi immobile que la pierre. Ses mèches argentées cachaient les yeux verts, mais ce n'était pas utile de les voir pour savoir qu'ils étaient comme mort, et qu'ils ne retrouveraient leur lueur qu'à une seule condition.<p>

Juste à côté de lui, si la personne avait les cheveux d'une couleur similaire bien que plus clair, l'immobilité n'était pas ce qui le caractérisait. Il tapotait légèrement du pied sur le parquet mais le bruit résonnait comme un gong dans le silence ambiant. Il avait les bras de croisé et ses doigts jouait une mélodie inconnue mais effrénée alors que son visage restait fixé dans une expression neutre. Mais ses yeux en disaient long sur son état d'esprit.

En face d'eux se tenait une autre personne. Elle était assit par terre, son katana reposant entre ses jambes et sur son épaule. Il était immobile, et avec sa respiration profonde, on aurait pu le croire assoupi si deux yeux sombres ne luisaient pas à travers les quelques mèches d'un noir corbeau. Seul une légère tension dans les épaules trahissait l'anxiété qui le possédait.

Adossé au même mur se tenait une figure tout de noir vêtu. Seul l'orange du ruban qui entourait le fedora et la couleur criarde du vert d'un petit caméléon constituaient les uniques tâches de couleur sur cette personne ténébreuse. Les bras croisé dans une nonchalance feinte, le chapeau ombrant deux yeux perçants mais invisible et d'étranges accroche-cœurs enroulés sur eux-mêmes, même l'aura de cette personne était plus sombre qu'un puits sans fond. Cette personne jeta rapidement un regard d'avertissement quand une énième personne fit trop de bruit à son goût.

La cible de ce regard glacé sembla se ratatiner sur elle-même. Dans un autre endroit, et à un même moment, il se serait mit à geindre juste pour agacer jusqu'au bout l'irritable tueur, mais aujourd'hui, et maintenant, même lui savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Il jouait avec ses mèches, quitte à les graisser avec ses doigts sucrés. Mais il n'avait rien d'autre pour s'occuper l'esprit, et s'il ne faisait rien, les pires images venaient à son esprit. Il préférait avoir à prendre une douche…

Deux personnes étaient unies comme une seule et se tenait debout au milieu du couloir. L'une était plus petite et enfoui dans les bras de la personne plus grande, cherchant réconfort et assurance dans ses grand bras. La plus grande berçait doucement sa jumelle dans un léger mouvement de rotation silencieux. Il caressait les cheveux qui cachaient l'élastique du cache œil, et ne disait rien sur l'humidité qui envahissait de temps en temps sa chemise. Il restait souriant, image même du calme. Tel un véritable illusionniste, capable de tromper son monde, et presque lui-même.

La personne la plus éloignée, celle qui semblait posséder le bout du couloir observait toutes les personnes et leurs réactions avec détachement et dédain. Dénier qu'il possédait la même anxiété serait se mentir, et il n'était pas assez faible pour fuir la réalité. Mais il ne laissait pas la peur le posséder et l'envahir, comme ces faibles herbivores. D'ailleurs, c'était bien à cause d'eux qu'ils étaient tous là à se ronger les sangs. S'ils avaient fait leur boulot, s'_il_ ne s'était pas montré aussi faible… Il ferma les yeux pour s'isoler au mieux dans cette atmosphère étouffante.

En face de lui, derrière les deux personnes entrelacées, dans le reste du couloir et même au-delà du couloir, attendait d'innombrable personnes, visage sans nom, mais ressentant la même inquiétude, le même nœud dans l'estomac, et se demandant pendant encore combien de temps cette satanée porte qui détenait toutes les réponses allait rester fermée. Si l'on demandait à quelqu'un, il aurait répondu sans aucun doute que personne ne dormait malgré l'heure avancé de la nuit. Mais qui digne du nom des Vongola pouvait dormir en paix en sachant que leur boss était blessé et peut-être en train de se battre pour sa vie ?

Discrètement, l'hitman regarda sa montre. Ses yeux s'assombrir et il retint un sourd grognement. Ça faisait bientôt cinq heures qu'ils étaient là, en train d'attendre des nouvelles de la salle d'opération. Mais peu importait le nombre de fois ou la force qu'il mettait dans son regard, cette foutue loupiote refusait de s'éteindre.

Il retint un soupir, ferma les yeux et obligea ses muscles noué à se détendre un moment. Il se rappela tout ce qui s'était passé dans l'espace d'une fin d'après-midi.

* * *

><p>Il était tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, en train de lire un des nombreux livre qui tapissait les murs et les étagères de cette immense pièce. Soudain, ses instincts de tueur le prévinrent de quelque chose de pas normal. Pas normal du tout, et inquiétant. Il ferma sans hésitation son bouquin et sortit silencieusement de la bibliothèque. Il n'eut pas longtemps à marcher pour remarquer dans l'air une agitation inhabituelle.<p>

Il se dirigea vers un endroit où il était sûr de trouver du monde, mais n'eut même pas le temps de s'y rendre que quelqu'un le vit. Les yeux de ce jeune mafieux s'agrandirent et il se précipita vers lui.

- Signore Reborn ! Signore Reborn !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Decimo, Signore ! Il a été attaqué à la sortie de son rendez-vous, et semble blessé assez gravement !

Les yeux de Reborn s'agrandirent légèrement avant qu'il ne se redresse de toute sa hauteur et ne demande un compte rendu précis de la situation. En voyant la jeune recrue se tendre dans un respect et une certaine peur compréhensible, il remercia une millième fois son élève d'avoir trouvé un moyen de rompre cette malédiction.

Alors que la recrue l'amenait là où on avait besoin de lui, il apprit ce qui c'était passé, du coup de fils d'abord détendu de Yamamoto, avant qu'il ne s'arrête brusquement puis ne reprenne avec une dureté qui ne pouvait signifier que des mauvaises nouvelles. Ce fut à Reborn, la personne en qui le Decimo avait toute confiance et a qui il avait confié les affaires courantes pendant son rendez-vous, de donner des ordres.

Réunir les Gardiens qui étaient dispersé dans le manoir et les mettre au courant.

Prévenir la Varia pour qu'ils mettent en place des barrières autour de la ville, quitte à aller sur d'autre territoire. C'était un cas d'urgence.

Organiser une vidéo conférence avec la famille allié qui avait organisé cette réunion, histoire de leur dire sa manière de penser sur la sécurité mise en place.

Ah. Et les prévenir qu'ils étaient peut-être aussi en danger.

Alors qu'il se préparait mentalement à faire tout ça, il demanda à la recrue devenue presque son secrétaire quand arriverait le Decimo.

- Pas avant au moins une vingtaine de minute aux dernières nouvelles, Signore.

Reborn hocha la tête et rajouta une tâche sur son planning.

Prévenir l'aile médical, et faire en sorte qu'elle se tienne prête.

* * *

><p>Reborn était inquiet pour son élève et boss, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Et un Reborn inquiet était un Reborn pressé. Donc peu diplomatique. Disons simplement qu'il ne mâcha pas ses mots pour exprimer son mécontentement à cette famille, et qu'elle s'en souviendrait longtemps. Il n'avait pas peur pour les relations entre eux, car il n'avait rien dit d'impardonnable, et Tsuna était le meilleur pour rattraper ce genre de bavure.<p>

Il les prévint tout de même du danger potentiel que courait peut-être leur famille. Ils ne savaient pas encore si c'était une attaque qui concernait seulement les Vongola ou si c'était cet accord sur les stupéfiants qui était visé. La réaction du boss, qui était arrivé à mi parcourt lui avait assuré d'une chose. Ce n'était pas eux qui avaient organisé cet attentat.

Lorsque la conférence se termina, et qu'il pensait être libre de sortir, une image apparu immédiatement, et un hurlement de bête enragé se fit entendre. Il tourna automatiquement le son à presque muet en attendant que Squalo se calme ou qu'il reçoive un verre sur le crâne. Sans surprise, ce fut la deuxième solution qui fut utilisé. Reborn n'allait pas le plaindre, car il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire, le silence.

Il discuta que très peu de temps avec Xanxus, lui expliquant simplement que le Decimo avait été blessé par des ennemis, et qu'ils devaient encercler la ville pour qu'ils ne s'échappent pas. Est-ce qu'ils devaient entrer dans la ville pour chercher ces déchets ? Non, pas pour le moment. Non, il n'en savait pas plus. Dès qu'il recevrait des informations, ils seraient prévenus. La Varia, constatant que Reborn ne leur dirait rien de plus, qu'il le sache ou pas, coupèrent la conférence sans prévenir. Reborn siffla un "tch" amer. Toujours aussi insupportable.

Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Malgré leur rude manière, et c'était un mot faible, il savait qu'ils s'inquiétaient. Car même eux n'avait pu résister au charme de son élève. Diable, même lui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être attirer par lui, alors qui le pourrait ?

Dès qu'il sortit de la sombre salle ou s'était tenu les réunions, il fut assaillit par trois gardien paniqués, tendit que deux autre jouaient les indifférents, mais écoutaient avec attention. Il grogna et le silence se fit. Il partit en direction de l'aile médicale tout en expliquant ce qu'il savait aux personnes qui le suivaient de très près. Son explication fut courte et hachée, ayant perdu toute sa patience avec la Varia et les imbéciles avant ça.

Et plus on lui posait des questions, plus il se rendait compte du peu de réponses qu'il pouvait donner, plus le manque d'information l'enrageait. Ce devait être pour ça qu'enfin, le silence se fit et que les Gardiens le suivirent en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'aile médical, il s'assura que tout était près pour quoi que se soit. Encore une fois, il voulu appeler Yamamoto pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé et comment allait Tsuna, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire.

N'étant pas sûr de pouvoir garder son calme, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'exploser et de faire savoir sa colère et son désappointement. N'étaient-ils pas assez entrainés pour éviter quelque chose comme ça ? N'avait-il pas assez tiré sur Tsuna pour qu'il évite les balles ? Non. Les appeler n'arrangerait pas les choses. Ça ne mettrait que plus de pression sur le deux des deux gardiens fautifs, et ils devaient se sentir assez coupable comme ça. En plus, quelque chose comme ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.

Si seulement il pouvait simplement retrouver son contrôle légendaire… Mais quand il s'agissait de ce gamin, tout contrôle, toutes réactions, émotions étaient multipliés. La seule chose qui pouvait le consoler, c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul à le subir. Piètre consolation.

Ne trouvant plus rien à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit, il se dirigea en direction de l'entrée du manoir, souhaitant voir de lui-même l'ampleur des dégâts. Il était toujours suivit comme son ombre par les cinq Gardiens, et ça commençait sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs. Heureusement, avec tout ce qu'il avait fait, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir arrivé à fond de train la voiture tant attendue.

Son soulagement disparu aussitôt que la porte arrière s'ouvrit. Gokudera et Yamamoto portaient plus que soutenaient un Tsuna qui semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Il était d'une pâleur à faire peur, et sa transpiration qui collait ses mèches contre son front lui donnait un aspect translucide. Il doutait que lui, ou quiconque qui l'ait vu puisse oublier cette vision.

Ses mains se serrèrent pour former des poings et sa mâchoire se crispa douloureusement. La gorge anormalement serrée, le cœur battant juste trop fort, il se força à l'immobilité alors que les deux infirmiers qui se tenaient prêt passèrent à l'action.

Ils prirent le boss et l'allongea sur le brancard, sans prendre en compte l'évidente aversion qu'avaient les deux Gardiens à se séparer de leur précieux chargement. Mais ils n'hésitèrent pas, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Chrome et Lambo accompagnèrent leur boss inconscient tandis que Ryohei, Hibari Mukuro et lui-même restaient en compagnie des deux autres pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Eux-non plus n'étaient pas beaux à voir, pour une toute autre raison. Après tout, ils venaient de subir ce que tout les Gardiens redoutaient : l'échec. Leur boss avait été blessé, et gravement alors qu'il était sous leur garde. C'était pour ça que personne n'oserait les blâmer. Ils devaient se sentir assez coupable ainsi. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Reborn de leur demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sans surprise, ce fut Yamamoto qui expliqua l'événement, d'une voix basse, qui ne fléchissait que rarement. Les snipers, trop loin pour être vu. Il devait en avoir entre trois ou quatre, pas plus de cinq. Assez nombreux pour qu'ils soient toujours sous une pluie de balle malgré les recharges constantes, assez peu pour passer inaperçu dans la ville. Ils s'étaient défendus, attendant le signal de Tsuna pour foncer à l'abri. Ils n'avaient pas vu quand il avait reçu la balle. Avant la fusillade ? Pendant ? Ou après ?

Reborn se força à assimiler toutes ces informations, comme une plante assoiffée béni l'eau qu'elle reçoit. Dans une partie de son cerveau, il était déjà en train de traiter tout ce qu'il avait apprit, et en tirait des conclusions plus rapidement que n'importe quel ordinateur. Mais une autre partie, plus humaine, resta focalisée sur les deux personnes abattues devant lui. Il dit la seule chose qu'il pouvait :

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, les gars. Vous avez fait de votre mieux. Maintenant, allez vous changer, inutile d'effrayer le monde plus que nécessaire en vous voyant dans cet état.

Yamamoto baissa les yeux. Ah. Ils étaient couvert de sang, plus Gokudera que lui. Sûrement déposé là pendant le transport et les soins…

Il hocha la tête, et avança, mais s'arrêta rapidement en n'entendant pas les crissements des pas qui aurait dû le suivre. Il se retourna pour remarquer que Gokudera n'avait pas bougé.

- Toi aussi, Gokudera, insista Reborn.

Mais un lourd silence lui répondit. Gokudera mit du temps, mais il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

- Reborn-san… Je suis désolé.

L'hitman hocha la tête et le poussa gentiment, plus gentiment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu vers Yamamoto. Pour faire bonne figure, il grommela :

- Tu le seras moins après avoir subi mon entrainement.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yamamoto, bien loin d'atteindre ses oreilles, mais c'était un début. Reborn lança un regard en direction de Ryohei, qui comprit l'intention de l'hitman, et frappa avec l'énergie qui était la sienne sur le dos du pauvre Gardien de la tempête. Ce dernier vacilla et retrouva son équilibre de justesse alors que le boxer s'exclamait bruyamment :

- Faut EXTRÊMEMENT te changer, tête de poulpe ! Tu risquerais de faire peur à Sawada comme ça !

S'en suivit une flopé de juron suivit d'un rire léger un peu plus sincère. Ils disparurent dans le manoir. Mais les trois hommes restant étaient sûr de les revoir très vite. Ces trois solitaires restèrent immobiles un moment avant que le porteur du trident ne s'exprime.

- Kufufu… Je crois que j'en ai vu assez. Je vais rejoindre ma chère Chrome avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète de trop pour le petit boss.

Il disparut dans un épais brouillard, venu de nulle part. Le dernier Gardien présent grogna de ce truc que l'illusionniste utilisait sans arrêt pour se déplacer. Ce n'était même plus marrant. Après un dernier regard à la voiture, il partit à son tour, accompagné fidèlement par Hibird.

Reborn se retrouva de nouveau seul. Comme il n'y avait même pas une heure, dans la bibliothèque. Moins d'une heure… Et voilà ce qu'était devenu son calme et sa tranquillité. À son tour, il regarda une dernière fois dans la voiture, là où une énorme tâche qui commençait à brunir marquait le sang que leur boss avait perdu.

Il s'arracha à cette contemplation morbide pour s'adosser à la voiture et fit face à la majesté du manoir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le Primo avait eu du goût en matière d'architecture…

- Dame-Tsuna, ça va te coûter un max pour nettoyer le sang de cette voiture…

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés devant l'aile médicale, pour apprendre que le Decimo était sur le point d'être opéré. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, il avait perdu assez de sang ainsi. Ils seraient prévenu quand se serait finit.<p>

Incroyable qu'une infirmière aussi frêle et menue arrive ainsi à tenir en respect les plus puissant mafieux de ce pays, et sûrement du monde et à les plier à sa volonté avec ce sourire aussi faux.

Mais ils s'étaient résolurent à attendre. Ils s'étaient installé, n'avaient plus bougé, et avaient attendu.

Attendu.

Attendu.

Attendu…

Plusieurs mouvements soudains le sortirent de ses souvenirs. Les Gardiens, ressemblant aux diables qui sortent de leur boites venaient de sauter sur leur pieds et tous, sans aucune exceptions s'étaient rapprochés. Le silence, déjà lourd dans ce coin s'était étendu à tous les mafieux du couloir et d'après, rendant l'atmosphère irrespirable. Reborn ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la raison de leur agitation.

La lumière indiquant les soins s'était éteinte.

La porte de l'aile médicale s'ouvrit alors, et Shamal sortit, devenant le centre de l'attention de beaucoup trop d'homme à son goût. Il retint un soupir en devinant l'évidente question dans leurs yeux attentifs et impatients. Il n'eut qu'à sourire légèrement pour que tous soupirent de soulagement.

- La balle n'a pas touché l'os, ni transpercé d'artère trop importante. Nous avons retiré la balle et arrêté l'hémorragie. Il devrait sans sortir, et, avec l'aide d'un porteur de flamme du soleil, retrouver un usage total de sa jambe en un rien de temps. Il ne devrait même pas boiter.

Ryohei ne demanda pas son reste et se précipita dans la salle, suivit par tout le reste des Gardiens. D'un seul coup, tout reprit vie. Dans le couloir retentir les échos des chamailleries qui éclataient à chaque fois que les Gardiens étaient rassemblés, et rien que ces bruits familiers rassurèrent le reste des subordonnés qui se mirent à leurs tour à discuter ou à aller se coucher selon leurs fatigue. Reborn s'autorisa enfin à soupirer et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, laissant enfin le stress qui l'avait travaillé couler sur lui.

_Il allait bien._

Shamal eu un sourire moqueur en voyant le grand hitman dans un tel état.

- Eh… Jamais j'n'aurais pu imaginer que le gamin te rendrait aussi gentil, Reborn.

- Tu peux parler, répliqua sans hésiter Reborn, baissant légèrement la tête pour cacher son expression amusée. Qu'est devenu le docteur pervers qui ne s'occuperait jamais que des femmes ?

- Et bien, bien qu'étant un mâle, je dois avouer que sa peau et son corps sont d'une qualité qui-

- N'essaie même pas de finir cette phrase si tu veux pouvoir encore être capable de marcher un jour.

Shamal se tut. Intelligent homme.

Reborn se tourna vers l'extérieur. Tout était à nouveau silencieux, mais ce silence était agréable, contrairement à avant. Reposant, même. À l'intérieur de l'aile aussi, ça c'était calmé, et Reborn n'avait pas besoin d'aller les voir pour savoir qu'ils devaient tous être autour du lit de Tsuna, veillant sur lui alors que Ryohei continuait inlassablement à déverser ses Flammes dans la plaie, encourageant la cicatrisation des chairs. Et pensant à ce qu'ils allaient faire après.

Projets qui se résumaient en un seul mot. Vengeance.

La porte derrière les deux hitmans s'ouvrit, mais si Shamal jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes qui sortaient, lui ne se retourna pas. Deux personnes passèrent près d'eux, les ignorants royalement. Avec un sourire devenu carnassier, Reborn leva les yeux sur le ciel étoilé.

La lune était toujours là, éclairant fidèlement le monde de sa douce lumière blanche. Mais Reborn observa de nombreux nuage qui avançaient dans la nuit claire, couvrant les étoiles, et s'attaquant peu à peu à la lune.

Reborn retint un frisson d'excitation, devinant ce qui allait arriver. Oh, que ça allait être amusant ! Shamal de son côté, regardait aussi le ciel se couvrir lentement. Il remarqua machinalement d'une voix basse :

- Une tempête se prépare…

Reborn savait qu'il ne parlait pas seulement du temps.

* * *

><p>Deuxième chapitre fait !<p> 


	3. Atmosphère Tendue

Avant toutes choses, je vous souhaite une bonne année à toutes et à tous ! Plein de joie, de bonheur et encore plus de bonne chose ! Santé, prospérité, etc…

Et pour commencer cette année sous de bons augures, voici le troisième chapitre de La Dance des Éléments ! Profitez-en, je sais que vous l'attendiez ! X3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 03 : Atmosphère Tendue.<strong>

Un matin, sombre et humide. Les feuilles ruisselaient de la rosée du matin, causé par un épais brouillard. Brouillard qui ne pouvait s'évaporer à cause de l'épaisse couverture de nuage qui recouvrait la région. Froid, et humide. Quel matin peu agréable…

Deux silhouettes glissaient dans les innombrables couloirs du manoir Vongola, affreusement silencieuses. Pas un seul mot n'avait été prononcé entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle des opérations qu'il n'y avait que quelques minutes.

Pourtant, ce silence tendu fut brisé par un petit gloussement glacé qui aurait donné des frissons à n'importe qui. L'autre silhouette ne frémit même pas.

- Kufufu… Tu n'es pas obligé de déranger tes chers chiens de gardes, petite Alouette. Moi seul est bien assez suffisant pour punir ceux qui ont osé s'en prendre à ma propriété.

- L'herbivore n'est pas tien, Ananas herbivore. Et je ne reçois pas d'ordre de toi, fut la sèche réponse immédiate.

Dans un parfait ensemble qu'ils renieront si on leur posait la question, ils ouvrirent chacun un des battants de la porte principale. Deux voitures attendaient déjà là, une avec le fidèle Kusakabe à côté de la porte ouverte, et une autre avec Chikusa au même poste alors que Ken était sur les sièges de derrière, faisant des signes à Mukuro.

Surprit de voir tout déjà préparé, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser des questions qu'ils reçurent en même temps un texto. Ils ouvrirent leur téléphone et découvrirent le même message.

"De : Akambo/Arcobaleno

Je me suis chargé de prévenir vos subordonnés, ainsi que les familles entourant cette ville d'une opération prioritaire en cour.

La Varia entoure la ville et empêche quiconque de sortir, les coupables sont donc forcément encore là-bas.

Ramenez-les _vivants_ et capable de subir une interrogation. Vous vous amuserez après.

Ne me décevez pas."

Hibari poussa un sourd grondement aux ordres qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Il fusilla du regard le fruit ricanant à ses côtés et ses tonfas jaillir comme un réflexe. Si l'autre ne perdit pas son sourire, il se mit en position de défense, son fidèle trident devant lui.

- Ne te met pas en travers de mon chemin, ou tu seras mordu à _mort_.

- Kufufu… Je pourrais en dire de même pour toi, _officier_.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard froidement et rageusement avant de finir par se détourner et descendre les quelques marches qui les séparaient de leurs mode de transport. Leurs chaussures crissèrent sous les graviers jusqu'à ce qu'ils entre dans leur voiture.

Une compétition muette débuta entre eux, entre qui arriveraient à réunir le plus vite le plus de stupide sniper qui avaient osé s'en prendre à une des rares choses précieuse à leur cœur.

Il n'y aurait aucune pitié.

* * *

><p>Les nuages recouvraient tout, observant d'un œil détaché les activités humaines avec ennui. La mélancolie des humains à ne pas voir le soleil les laissait indifférent. Tant qu'au dessus d'eux, caché à tous sauf à eux, le ciel bleu scintillait et assurait leur liberté.<p>

* * *

><p>- Kusakabe Tetsuya.<p>

- Oui, Kyo-san. Les membres de la Fondation présents dans les environs ont tous été prévenu, et sont tous en route vers la ville.

- Le Roi des Singes est prévenu de notre arrivé ?

- Oui.

- Hn.

Le silence habituel s'installa dans l'habitacle. Hibari ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir presque aussitôt. Il détourna la tête vers la fenêtre, serrant les dents alors que le brouillard présent cachait le paysage. L'image d'un Tsuna ensanglanté et blême comme la mort qui avait jailli devant ses paupières closes était de nouveau enfermée dans ses souvenirs. Mais les sentiments qu'elle avait déclenché restaient vifs et faisant bouillir le sang du combattant.

Hibari avait toujours eu un sens aigue de la propriété. Que se soit dans son adolescence, avec l'école de Namimori et ses élèves ou maintenant avec son organisation. Ce qui lui appartenait était sous sa protection, ce qui expliquait la discipline de fer, mais aussi son sens des responsabilités. C'était pourtant discutable, car s'il arrivait malheur à un des élèves de son collège, ça n'aurait pas plus le laisser indifférent. Après tout, il était bien connu que les herbivores étaient des choses bien faibles. Alors c'était logique.

Mais il y avait un herbivore particulier qui l'intriguait. Une énigme ambulante. Assez fort pour se défendre, mais se laissant brutaliser. Assez fort pour être indépendant pourtant s'accrochant à d'autre herbivore pour des raisons qu'il ne saisissait pas. Assez fort pour le battre lui et pourtant le respectant et le craignant malgré ça.

Il ne comprenait rien en Sawada Tsunayoshi. Et il avait donc fait son devoir de découvrir comment fonctionnait cet herbivore. Mission qui continuait toujours. Il ne comprenait rien de cette piètre excuse de boss de Mafia sauf une chose. Il était un aimant à problème. Fait qui se vérifiait encore aujourd'hui…

Ça l'agaçait. S'il voulait comprendre cet herbivore, il fallait qu'il reste en vie. Hors, il attirait les problèmes comme le miel les ours. Comme par exemple la libération de cet Ananas pervers. Qui, ayant le moindre instinct de conservation l'aurait libéré ? Tch. Il ne pouvait pas complètement se plaindre, car ça lui avait permit de régler ses comptes avec cet illusionniste de malheur. Même s'il restait insupportable, il respectait, bien malgré lui, sa force et sa valeur de combattant.

Mais le problème principal restait. Comment éviter à cet herbivore de se précipiter dans les pièges dressés par les autres familles. La réponse, en connaissant ses pièges, et les désamorçant sans que cet herbivore n'en ait connaissance. Et puisse l'agacer avec des idées stupides de pitié ou de considération. Tch. Faible herbivore débile.

Aussi créa-t-il son organisation, la Fondation, qui était une agence de renseignement mais aussi de contrôle. Plus particulièrement au Japon, plus généralement dans le monde. Elle couvrait non seulement tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans les marchés officiels et légaux, mais aussi toutes les transactions, complot et autre danger potentiel. Rares désormais étaient les actions qui n'étaient pas contrôlées, que se soit par les familles alliées, neutres, ou même ennemies.

Quelqu'un pourrait se demander comment une organisation si petite avait pu non seulement être crée, se développer mais aussi acquérir autant de pouvoir en si peu de temps. La raison tenait en un seul mot : Vongola.

C'était en partit grâce au pouvoir et l'influence des Vongola qu'il avait crée une organisation si puissante, et capable de surveiller les agissements de toutes les familles ou presque dans le monde entier. Il était rare que l'on échappe à son regard perçant. Très rare.

Malheureusement, ça arrivait encore. Il retint un feulement en repensant à ce qui c'était passé la veille. La première chose qu'il avait fait en apprenant la nouvelle de l'attentat contre l'herbivore avait été de contacter son service de renseignement, et de vérifier si les incapables sous ses ordres n'avaient pas oublié de faire leur travail. Mais il semblerait que les investigateur de cet acte avaient été spécialement discret pour une fois.

C'était une double insulte. Non seulement ils s'étaient pris à quelque chose qui lui appartenait, mais en plus ils avaient osé le faire sous son nez. Impardonnable.

Car après tout, s'il devait la Fondation aux Vongola, il devait sa liberté d'action à Sawada Tsunayoshi. Les nuages sont peut-être libre de flotter où bon leur semble, mais ils sont tout de même limité par l'envergure du Ciel.

Sawada Tsunayoshi lui offrait liberté et indépendance, et en échange il lui offrait renseignement et protection.

Et Dieu seul savait combien cet herbivore particulier en avait besoin…

- Kyo-san ?

Surprit dans ses pensés, il n'en laissa rien savoir, et se tourna sans un mot vers son second.

- Nous sommes arrivés.

Effectivement, ils se tenaient au niveau du barrage effectué par la Varia et le Gardien des Nuages remarqua au loin la présence de quelques membres de l'Elite de la branche. Cet homosexuel flamboyant et ce requin bruyant, accompagné d'autre membres anonyme moins puissant et certainement moins important.

Il respira profondément en sortant de la voiture et décida de les ignorer, se concentrant plutôt sur la petite cinquantaine de personne qui se tenait devant lui. Aussitôt, en le voyant, tout les membres se mirent en rang et au garde à vous. Tous sentirent le poids du regard bleu-argenté de leur chef, et prièrent pour que leur uniforme ne soit rien moins que parfait. Après ce qui venait de se passer, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur…

- Hn. En route.

Il passa devant, laissant à Kusakabe le soin de dédier à chaque groupe une partie de la ville. Alors qu'il s'approchait du barrage, il fut abordé par les deux membres de la Varia avec leur délicatesse habituelle.

- VOOOOOOOIIII ! ! ! C'EST PAS TROP TÔT ! ! ON ATTEND DEPUIS-

- Voyons, Squalo ! Coupa brusquement Lussuria avec une moue désapprobatrice. Un peu de tenu ! Je veux savoir, comment va le petit Boss ? Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tch.

Il les ignora. Quelle question stupide. L'herbivore n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Mourir signifiait disparaitre. Il ne voulait pas que sa liberté disparaisse. Il ne voulait pas que la présence de Sawada Tsunayoshi dans sa vie disparaisse.

Après tout, seulement lui était autorisé à le mordre à mort.

* * *

><p>Le brouillard, épais, moite, s'infiltrait partout, apportant insécurité et mystère en plus de l'humidité. On ne pouvait pas voir à plus de cinq mètre, et peu de personne osaient sortir avec un temps pareil. Tel un cocon, il emprisonnait le monde sur la terre pour assurer au Ciel que rien ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre.<p>

* * *

><p>Mukuro était tranquillement installé sur la banquette arrière, au milieu, les yeux fermé, et un petit sourire tranquille et malicieux sur son visage. Il avait presque l'air paisible. Ken était passé devant, obligé par Chikusa, qui avait eu peur pour la santé mentale de son compagnon. Si le transformiste avait grommelé et grogné de mécontentement, le joueur de yoyo savait que c'était pour le mieux.<p>

Leur chef après tout n'avait cette expression que lorsqu'il imaginait les pires tortures… Il valait mieux pour eux et pour le monde en général le laisser tranquille quand il était dans une ses humeurs maléfiques. Une seule personne était capable de le calmer dans ces moments là.

Mais malheureusement, cette fois, cette personne en particulier ne pourrait pas les aider… C'était après tout pour elle que Mukuro complotait une douce vengeance.

Chikusa étouffa un soupir. Si seulement le monde savait ce qu'ils déclenchaient en s'attaquant au boss des Vongola… Il paraissait peut-être faible et naïf avec son cœur sur la main, sa stupide empathie et son pardon facile, mais il était le seul à pouvoir empêcher l'Armageddon de déferler sur le monde une nouvelle fois.

Mukuro ouvrit son œil bleu sombre en entendant le soupir discret de Chikusa. Son sourire s'agrandit, devinant facilement à quoi il pouvait bien penser. C'était facile après tout, ils étaient ensemble depuis tellement longtemps. Honnêtement, on lui aurait dit, au début de cette histoire qu'après près de vingt ans, ces deux là seraient toujours à ses côtés, il aurait éclaté de rire et traité la personne de fou.

Mais si on lui avait dit qu'en plus il serait au service de la plus puissante famille mafieuse _volontairement_… Il aurait sûrement tué cette personne, histoire de le libérer de sa propre folie.

Un léger froncement de sourcil vint assombrir son visage délicat. L'idée lui était toujours très insupportable. Il préférait penser qu'il travaillait que pour Tsunayoshi-kun. Même si l'idée d'être aux "ordres" de quelqu'un blessait son égo, c'était mieux que d'être le chien d'une famille mafieuse. Bien mieux.

Son expression se détendit de nouveau en pensait à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir aux personnes qu'il recherchait. Certes, l'Arcobaleno lui avait dit de les ramener vivant et encore capable de subir une interrogation. Mais il existait tellement de manière de s'amuser avec l'esprit humain sans le briser~…

Il gloussa un peu à l'idée, et son sourire devint moqueur en voyant le frisson mal restreint de Chikusa et Ken, qui se frottait les bras en grommelant à Chikusa d'arrêter la climatisation.

Qui était éteinte.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, et fut ravi de voir le brouillard, son élément couvrir la terre. Parfait. Quoi de mieux qu'une étrange atmosphère pleine de mystère et de danger pour effrayer les simple d'esprit. Si en plus le temps était de son côté…

Il s'installa plus confortablement contre la banquette, fermant à nouveau les yeux. Le seul inconvénient du brouillard, c'était qu'il ralentissait leur voyage. Il aurait pu facilement ouvrir la route avec ses pouvoirs, mais il n'avait pas envi de gâcher ses forces pour quelque chose d'aussi tribale.

Son sourire s'adoucit. Si aujourd'hui, ce genre de tour ne prenait presque pas de son énergie, il y avait quelques années… Même si Chrome était une grande illusionniste, ils étaient différents, et il n'était pas capable de faire des illusions comme il les aimait avec ses pouvoirs. Ce qui impliquait qu'il devait importer ses propres Flammes dans le corps de la jeune fille. Mais ses Flammes étaient bien plus sauvages, et le corps emprunté ne pouvait pas tenir bien longtemps.

C'était avant. Depuis qu'il était libre, il était capable de créer toutes les illusions possible et imaginable. Et seul le diable savait tout ce qui se tramait dans son esprit dérangé. Oh, il le savait et l'acceptait facilement. On ne sortait pas de ce qu'il avait vécu intact. C'était même un miracle qu'il ne soit pas plus atteint.

Un miracle. C'était bien ce qu'il avait vécu. Honnêtement ? Qui libérerait un démon qui avait juré de vous posséder pour prendre tout ce qui vous était cher et le détruire sans une once de regret ?

Simple. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Le jour où il avait été libéré, il avait d'abord cru que les Vendici avaient décidé de l'achever. Mais la délicatesse avec laquelle il avait été sortit de son tube l'avait un peu déconcerté. Ce n'était pas le style de ses gardiens de prisons enrubannés de prendre autant de précaution avec leur prisonniers, surtout ceux enfermé ici.

Retrouver son corps avait été une étrange expérience. Après tant de temps immobile, à la limite de l'hypothermie son corps était presque paralysé. Alors que lui était toujours habitué à la fluidité des corps qu'il possédait, il avait été secoué de se rendre vraiment compte de sa faiblesse. Si on voulait le tuer, il était incapable de se défendre, et si son esprit était toujours aussi vif, son corps était celui d'un invalide. Effrayant, même pour lui.

Il avait décidé de fuir son corps pour trouver des réponses. Sa surprise fut grande quand, en entrant dans l'esprit de Chrome, il l'avait découverte dans les montagnes d'Italie, emmitouflée dans de nombreux habits chauds, attendant patiemment quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle aussi fut surprise en le sentant venir à elle et il demanda ce qui se passait. Mais avant qu'elle ne pu répondre, il reçut le troisième choc de sa journée en voyant arrivé d'une porte qu'il n'avait pas encore vu le futur boss des Vongola accompagné de ses deux chiens fidèles, portant un corps qu'il connaissait très bien.

C'était le sien.

L'absurdité de ce qui arrivait lui apparut et il éclata de rire, effrayant et inquiétant grandement Chrome. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il venait de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Le Vongola l'avait _libérer_. Lui. Il l'avait libérer. C'était tout bonnement hilarant.

Chrome l'avait isolé dans une partie de son esprit en attendant qu'il se calme, ce qui avait prit quelques longues heures, malheureusement pour la jeune illusionniste. Ceci dit, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit aussi sincèrement. Vraiment ! C'était une si bonne blague. Cette "libération".

Il se demandait juste qu'est-ce que lui réservaient les Vongola, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. Quoi qu'il fasse, il avait sûrement vu pire, et pourrait s'en sortir. Le choc fut d'autant plus grand quand il comprit que vraiment, _vraiment_, ils ne prévoyaient pas de lui faire le moindre mal ou d'essayer de le convaincre de les rejoindre. Au contraire, ils l'installèrent dans une chambre, une chambre qui semblait être déjà prévu pour lui, et le laissèrent se reposer et se remettre sans le déranger.

Il mit un point d'honneur à être capable de quitter le lit dès le lendemain, juste histoire de narguer les mafiosi présent. Et il avait savouré chaque seconde, paradant dans les couloirs tel un paon. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un Gardien des Nuages particulièrement vindicatif. Ils avaient détruit le couloir avant d'atterrir dans une salle de repos, enfin il supposait que c'était à ça que servait la salle avant qu'ils ne s'occupent d'elle. Après leur passage, elle n'était plus que meubles détruits, feuilles volantes et rembourrages éparpillée. Quelle redécoration efficace.

Malheureusement, Mukuro devait bien admettre sa défaite cette fois-ci. Il avait beau être un maitre illusionniste, il n'était pas en état de contrer la monstrueuse force brute de son adversaire dans son état. Pour sa défense, il aurait argué qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de la Vendicare. Mais là encore, lui avait prit sans honte avantage de la faiblesse de l'alouette et de sa maladie Sakura-kura. Ce foutu auto proclamé carnivore avait eu droit à sa vengeance.

Ils auraient ceci dit sûrement continuer jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux meure si ce combat épique n'avait pas été arrêté par un Decimo enragé. Il était rare de le voir aussi remonté, mis à part une fois, une histoire de toast, mais c'était tout autre chose… Il les avait tout les deux assommés et attaché chacun à un lit de l'infirmerie.

Le Decimo avait fait son devoir de rester près deux, entre leur deux lit, histoire de veiller sur eux, mais surtout de les assommer à nouveau s'ils osaient ne serait-ce bouger le petit doigt. Il semblerait que l'officier revenait à peine de mission, et qu'il avait lui aussi reçu l'ordre de se reposer. Ordres qu'il avait tôt faits de transgresser en ayant connaissance que sa Némésis était dans le même bâtiment que lui. Typique, tellement typique que malgré ses côtes douloureuse (il tapait fort bon sang !) l'ancien prisonnier avait éclaté de rire en l'apprenant de la bouche du petit Decimo.

Ce qui avait faillit se terminer en un autre bain de sang…

Ce fut cette nuit là, alors que l'irritable gardien avait été déménagé dans le lit le plus éloigné des deux autres qu'il osa poser la véritable question qui le travaillait. Le fixant de ses yeux vairons, il demanda pourquoi il l'avait libérer.

Il se souviendrait toujours de sa réponse. Un air surprit avant qu'il ne se transforme en air songeur. Et puis, avec un haussement d'épaule, il avait lâché.

_"__Ai-je vraiment besoin d'une raison ?_"

Il aurait dû rire de nouveau, il aurait dû cette fois mourir de rire. Mais il n'avait eu envi que de pleurer. De la stupidité de cet être à ses côtés ou de cette nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à lui. Il l'avait saisit. Sans renier ses principes, il resta implacable et impitoyable, et sa haine de la mafia était toujours présente, mais au lieu de la laisser le contrôler, c'était lui qui la dirigeait.

- Mukuro-sama ?

Mukuro fut sincèrement surprit de voir Chikusa lui ouvrir la porte et l'appeler. Il devait vraiment être prit par ses pensées pour se laisser surprendre ainsi…

- Oui ?

- Nous sommes arrivé.

- Kufufu. Parfait.

Il sortit du véhicule, et remarqua la présence de la Varia, qui bouchait effectivement cette sortie de la ville. Il se demanda brièvement quelle histoire rocambolesque ils avaient encore inventé pour justifier leurs actions, et décida rapidement que cela n'avait que peu d'importance.

- Ah, Shishio.

Il se tourna légèrement pour voir Fran, qui s'approchait d'eux, accompagné par Belphégor. Mammon, se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour les saluer et continua de regarder la ville d'un air absent. Le Gardien de la tempête, toujours affublé de sa frange et de sa tiare eu le sourire qui lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ushishishi. Vous en avez mit du temps. Le Prince s'ennuyait.

- Shishio, il n'a pas arrêté de geindre depuis que l'on est arrivé là. Vous pouvez le faire taire s'il vous plait ? Définitivement, de préférence.

_***TCHACK***_

- Ferme là, crapaud, siffla Bel.

- Aïe… Ca fait mal, Bel-sempai… Gémit Fran, le visage impassible.

Mukuro gloussa. S'il avait le temps, il se serait bien amusé avec eux, mais il avait autre chose à faire. De bien plus important.

- Kufufu. Saa, allons-y. La chasse est ouverte.

Son œil écarlate luit, seul lumière visible dans l'épaisse brume.

* * *

><p>L'union improbable de ses deux entités, si semblables, et pourtant si différentes est tout bonnement incroyable. Effrayante et stupéfiante.<p>

* * *

><p>Le tonfa rentra en contact avec la mâchoire, la brisant net dans un craquement sinistre. Il atterrit sans un bruit sur le sol, assommé et immobile. Le porteur de tonfa se redressa et les rangea dans ses manches en se rapprochant de sa proie. Un troisième homme observait la scène d'un œil résigné, transpirant légèrement de dépit.<p>

- Kyou-san…

- Tetsu.

- Je croyais qu'il fallait qu'ils soient capables de subir une interrogation…

- Hn. Il n'est pas mort.

- …

- Et il peut toujours écrire. Je ne lui ai cassé qu'un seul bras.

- A-Ah…

- Je vais le ramener avec l'autre au QG. Vous, continuez de chercher pour d'autre complice.

- Bien, Kyou-san.

La veste flotta majestueusement derrière Hibari alors qu'il trainait sur le sol le corps du sniper. Kusakabe attendit de le voir le balancer à l'arrière de la voiture et de partir, le moteur de la voiture ronronnant doucement avant de s'autoriser un soupir de soulagement. Ils en avaient trouvé deux, mais il devait y en avoir d'autre. Hibari était déjà sous pression à cause de l'enjeu de cette chasse, mais en plus l'auto proclamé compétition le rendait encore plus irritable. Si c'était possible.

Il secoua la tête avant d'ordonner aux membres de la fondation de continuer les recherche, sans rien laisser passer. Sachant que leur peine de mort était en sursis, et que c'était la seule chance de se racheter, ils fouillèrent tous les recoins de la ville.

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas de peur spéciale. En temps qu'assassin, il devait avoir un parfait contrôle sur lui-même, et avait jusque là aucune raison de ne pas se sentir fier de lui.<p>

Mais là, coincé dans une allé sombre, il devait invoquer tout le peu de contrôle qui lui restait pour ne pas faire sur lui. Il tremblait comme jamais encore il n'avait tremblé, transpirait assez pour remplir une piscine et devait avoir l'air d'une simple souris attrapé par un chat.

Quelque chose soudain lui frôla la cheville gauche et il craqua. Il hurla et appuya frénétiquement sur la gâchette de son arme, oubliant une fois encore qu'il avait déjà utilisé toutes ses munitions. C'était instinctif, ce qui lui restait de raison venant de disparaitre en fumée.

- Kufufu…

Il sentit tous les poils de son corps se redresser alors qu'une suée glacée le faisait frissonner. Ce rire, ce rire diabolique qui n'arrêtait pas de le suivre. Il devait fuir ! Il se remit à courir aveuglément dans le labyrinthe que formait cette ville.

Dans la voiture, Mukuro s'amusait follement. Les deux personnes, attachées et bâillonnées gigotaient dans le coffre, assez pour que la conduite de Chikusa s'en ressente. Ken éclata de rire :

- Ahah ! Je me demande quand est-ce qu'ils se rendront compte qu'ils se sont déjà fait attrapé-pyon !

- Ken… Tais-toi.

- Quoi Kakipii ! C'est vrai-pyon ! Ils sont tellement bête qu'ils ne se sont pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient prit dans l'illusion de Mukuro-sama-pyon ! Ils sont faibles…

- Oya oya… Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais du mal à soumettre ses êtres inférieurs, Ken ?

- Hein ? N-Non, bien sûr que non, Mukuro-sama !

Mukuro gloussa à nouveau alors que Ken se faisait tout petit sur la place de devant. Chikusa soupira. Même devant, la santé mentale de son compagnon était en danger…

Ceci dit, il était toujours moins en danger que les deux snipers coincés dans le coffre…

Mukuro tourna la tête pour regarder le paysage. La matinée touchait à sa fin, et ils avaient capturé deux des snipers coupables de l'attentat. Il avait laissé des animaux possédés dans la ville pour continuer de chercher pour les autres, mais en attendant, il s'était décidé à ramener ces deux là au QG Vongola pour une interrogation plus poussée.

Il se détendit à l'idée de retourner là où était Tsunayoshi, souhaitant le voir souriant et l'accueillant d'un simple mais sincère :

_"Bon retour chez toi, Mukuro !"_

* * *

><p>Il courait, écartant les branches et sautant au dessus des buissons. Haletant, transpirant, il ignorait les écorchures qu'il se faisait et qui dessinait de nombreuses traces ensanglantées sur ses avants bras et ses jambes. Il trébucha sur une racine d'arbre qu'il n'avait pas vu, et ferma les yeux par réflexe. Il roula sur quelques mètres avant de s'immobiliser. Il ne perdit pas une seconde à se relever, et à se remettre à courir, secouant ses habits pour se défaire des feuilles et des brins d'herbes.<p>

On aurait dit qu'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Ce n'était pas faux. Mais il comptait bien y échapper.

Il jura entre ses dents alors que son pied tomba et se coinça dans un trou rendu invisible par l'herbe. Il le retira rapidement, ignorant la douleur qu'il provoqua et repartit presque aussi vite.

Sur une branche un homme tout de noir vêtu l'observait calmement. Ses habits en cuirs le dissimulaient de la vu du commun des mortels, et une sangle soutenait sa fine épée à sa hanche gauche. La main qui le soutenait sur le tronc s'approcha du col de son habit, et malgré son masque, il murmura distinctement :

- Capitaine Levi, ici _due_. Cible repéré. Elle se dirige à l'est de votre position, vers _uno_. Attend instruction. Terminé.

Il y eu un court silence, et puis un grésillement.

_- Bien reçu, __**due**__. Continuez de suivre la cible, et essayer de la rabattre vers le sud. __**Uno**__, __**tre**__, __faite de même._

Aussitôt, il acquiesça avant de sauter sur la branche d'un autre arbre, faisant sentir très légèrement sa présence à la cible pour le diriger au lieu de rendez-vous, là où sa fin l'attendrait.

Ailleurs, Levi-A-Than, coupait la communication avec son subordonné, et se retournait vers son chef vénéré.

- Boss, la cible se dirige ici. Je-

- Pas besoin d'aide pour un déchet pareil, gronda une voix basse.

Assit tel un roi dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur une table basse installé pour lui, Xanxus semblait être aussi à l'aise installé ainsi dans les bois que dans le manoir de la Varia. Mais la colère qui dansait dans ces yeux sombres démentait sa nonchalance feinte.

Quelqu'un avait tiré sur son Boss. Et même si ce dernier n'était qu'un déchet, cela restait une attaque contre les Vongola. Et c'était impardonnable.

Le bruit d'une arme retentit froidement dans le silence ambiant. Il lui suffisait d'attendre désormais, le déchet que ces abrutis de gardiens incapables avaient laissés filer.

* * *

><p>Et voilà comment l'on chasse chez les Vongola !<p>

Presque envi de plaindre les snipers, moi… - -'

Autre chose, je sais que j'avais dit que cette fic ne serais pas longue, et que la publication serait rapide, et je ne vous ai absolument pas mentit. Seulement, j'ai perdue la clé USB où j'avais écrit mes chapitres dessus, et je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus ! XO

Je sens que je vais devoir les réécrire, mais ça me prend vraiment à rebrousse poil de devoir tout reprendre. Sans compter que je ne me souviens pas exactement ce que j'ai mit dedans, et donc je me dis sans cesse que cette version est plus mauvaise que l'ancienne… En plus, j'espère toujours retrouver cette foutue clef, alors, ça m'énerve.

Voilà les raisons des publications tardives. Je suis désolée, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas tellement à cause de mon manque de motivation ou d'inspiration, mais plus à cause de ce qui me sert de mémoire : un gruyère. Plein de trou.


End file.
